


Teddy

by MaisyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaisyK/pseuds/MaisyK
Summary: Short story about Teddy Lupin
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter, Harry Potter Fic





	Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> A short story about Teddy Lupin

TEDDY

“My name is Professor Lupin and this is Defense Against Dark Arts. Open your books to Page 20.”  
There was a scuffle as the students rifled through book bags to retrieve copies of the book and open to the appropriate page.  
“Are you there? OK. Professor Remus Lupin is mentioned as one of the best Defense Against Dark Arts teachers here at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, my father was only able to teach for one year, and was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts before he could return. You could say Defense teaching is in my blood.  
Now class, we are going to study how to reverse the effects of Obliviation.”  
He looked up when he heard a scuffle and whispering, “You there. What is your name young man?”  
“Albus Potter,” said a boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes. He was flushed with embarrassment for having been caught misbehaving.  
He fumed. He had known one of Potter’s brood would eventually be in one of his classes. And here he was, bold as brass, causing problems on the very first day. Albus would find he was not going to receive special treatment from him. The son of the chosen one. Ha!  
“Report to me after classes today for detention. Maybe you will use your time more wisely in the future. Well, class, you may thank Mr. Potter here for your assignment. I need a three-page parchment on Obliviation, the application, effects and reversal. Now, let us continue, if that is OK with you, Mr. Potter?”  
The boy’s face had flushed a deep shade of red. Good.  
The bell rang and all of the students began to file out with hang dog expressions and some sharp looks for Mr. Potter.  
The professor gathered his books and made his way through the throngs of milling students to his office. He slammed his books down on his desk and plopped down onto his squeaky desk chair.  
Potter! Hatred burned through his chest. It was all his fault! He had been mortified when his Gram would fall all over herself when Harry would visit; bowing and scraping. He couldn’t stand it. His mother and father would be alive if not for Harry.  
Potter’s visits went from regular to nearly nonexistent. He didn’t see Gram’s house falling into disrepair or the threadbare furniture. We had become nearly penniless with no help at all from Potter and their lot.  
He had been teaching at Hogwarts’s for ten years and had made enough money to move Gram out of the hovel and into a very nice flat in Hogsmeade, where he could keep an eye on her. He preferred keeping his apartment here at the school, not only for the privacy it afforded, but also so he could look in the Forbidden Forest for the resurrection stone it was rumored Potter dropped the day of the great battle. He had become obsessed with finding it. He had been searching for it for nearly a decade with no luck. He planned to look again tonight, after Albus Potter’s detention.  


Teddy raised his wand as he swept the lantern slowly from side to side. The fall weather was still fine, but there was an underlying chill hinting of the winter to come. He had long since come to an agreement with most of the creatures within the forest and for the most part they had left him alone. But he didn’t let his guard down, because they were exactly that, creatures, and would not always remember their promises.  
A quick glint on the ground caught his eye. He swung his lantern closer, but there was nothing. He was about to move on when he caught another quick glint. He slowed his movements. He wouldn’t get his hopes up. It was probably a lost remnant of the Battle, like so many of the other remnants he had found over the years.  
There! He saw it again. He dropped his wand and lantern, sank onto his knees and felt around with both of his hands. He pushed through the grasses and felt a sharp lump. He picked up a stone about the size of a pound coin, black and shiny. Could this be it?  
He sat back on his heels, turning the stone to catch the lantern light, when a glow behind him made the forest bright as day. He grabbed his wand, jumped up, and spun around, ready for battle. But instead of danger, it was the sight he had been wishing for most of his life.  
“Mum! Dad!”  
“Teddy! My boy!”  
“Mum! Dad! I have been looking for the stone for so long. I wanted to see you so badly. Gram, boy, wait until I tell her! She will want to see you, too.”  
His mother and father shared a concerned glance at one other before his mother, Nymphadora, replied, “Teddy, you must give the stone to Harry. Immediately. The Deathly Hallows has only brought the holders grief. He will know best how to dispose of it.”  
“Harry Potter! It’s always Harry Potter, isn’t it? The chosen one! When has HE ever brought me anything but grief! I hate him!” He snapped.  
“Teddy!” His father, Remus, scolded, “Harry doesn’t deserve your hate!”  
“How can you say that? You are dead because of Harry!”  
“And you are alive and thriving because of Harry. We fought so you would never know that manner of evil and subjugation. We didn’t fight and die for Harry. We fought and died for you,” Remus quietly stated before continuing, “Gram probably didn’t tell you about the difficulties your mother and I had when we were first married and your mother was pregnant with you. Times were very difficult, and I, well, I thought it would be better if I left your mother. Harry, when he found out, really tore strips off of me. And rightfully so. When your mother and I reunited, it was the best times of my life.” Remus looked adoringly at Nymphadora.  
“I don’t…I didn’t...” He fumbled.  
His mother said softly, “You wouldn’t know, but you do now. We have to go now. We love you, Teddy. Remember. We always love you.”  
His father’s gaze wavered lightly as he repeated his mother’s words, “We will always love you.”  
Teddy clutched the stone so tightly it gouged his palm, but he hardly felt it. Gram would be disappointed in him. He was disappointed in himself. He opened his blood smeared palm and looked at the stone. So small a thing, no wonder it had taken him so long to find, but worth it. He would take it to Harry on the weekend. Maybe Harry would tell him about tearing strips off of his dad.


End file.
